


Evening Ride

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, PWP, Royai - Freeform, Sexy shoulder holster, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some RoyAi smut.  No plot, just a quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Ride

Roy opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to find it unlit. He flipped on the hall light and tossed his keys on the counter, assuming Riza hadn't arrived yet. He closed the door and locked it, then started to take off his uniform jacket. She gave him the message she was wanting to come over tonight and he didn't know any more than that. Thus was the life they lived, doing whatever they could under the radar and unfortunately it was going to have to stay that way. He tossed his jacket on a hook and ran his hand through his hair.

 

He walked into the living room to turn on another light, but that's when he was slammed against the wall. His momentary panic left his heart racing as she kissed him, her aggression evident in the kiss alone before she ripped his shirt open and buttons shot across the room. She was in the mood for a satisfaction, not his charm and teasing, and he knew better than to get in her way while she was pushing him around. Especially since he felt her nude breasts against his chest now and her hands were unbuckling his pants. She knew what she wanted and had already been waiting too long.

 

Riza was here almost a half an hour earlier and twenty nine minutes of that was spent anticipating his arrival. She was beyond needing his petting and seductions and she wasn't in the mood to make this an all night long affair. Roy always wanted to drag things out, to make love and bask in each others presence for as long as he could manage. However there were certain times when she just was horny and wanted to slam him against something and fuck him without the ceremony of foreplay. Tonight was one of those nights. So when his pants hit the floor and her lips started to kiss his neck, he understood she wanted it fast and purely carnal.

 

His hands were on her thighs as she practically leapt onto his hips. He appreciated the fact that she was already naked and aroused, but it didn't make it easier on him to do something about it when his pants were around his ankles and she was pushing his boxers down around his thighs. His shirt was still on and it was interfering with her attempts to cling to him. So he shuffled around with Riza hanging on him, set her on the console table against the wall while she clawed at his shoulders to rid him of his shirt while making her demands known.

 

As soon as her ass hit the piece of furniture she craned her body back so his lips could find her nipple and he could delight her with his tongue and teeth. Her hand was in his hair, stroking him in appreciation of his efforts and she closed her eyes while he played so perfectly with her. His suckling, led to a gentle drag of his teeth, then a generous lick of his tongue before he took her back into his mouth and sucked. His other hand kneaded her right breast, thumb rolling over her nipple with a promise that it wouldn't be neglected. She continued to stroke his hair to communicate how much she loved what he was doing, plus Roy just adored being petted.

 

He gurgled as she reached between them and began to stroke him. He briefly wondered why they couldn't do this in the office, she was already tugging on him telling him she was ready and this would be over in a matter of minutes. The thought of doing this to her _at work_ made his breath hitch even more than what was currently happening in his living room. He pulled away from her nipple, his lips sucking on it until it sprang back away from him. He kissed her, her hand pulled his cock closer, coaxing him to just get close enough to let her play with him. Fucking hell. He couldn't even take a moment to take his shirt off.

 

She rolled his moistened head up and down her folds, stroking herself with him as he snaked his hand down to finger her himself. She pushed him to her opening, thrusted her hips just a little and wrapped her leg tighter around him. She tugged his hair indicating time to play was over, she was here to fulfill a need. She was excited for the feel of him inside her, even if his expert play with her clit would be what brought her to her release. The feel of him, his length pressing inside her was a moment she still savored no matter how many times they did this.

 

He had to move very little as she pulled herself onto him. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and the height of the console table (something that was a factor in buying it) assisted in the process. As eager as she was, he was still in a precarious position; his legs were restricted and one hand busy so he was left to use his remaining hand to brace himself. They had been in many interesting positions and places, some which actually hurt quite a bit in the morning, but once Riza picked a place there was no moving her. She was planning to do most of the work here and his job was to just keep steady and let her work. Well until she realized she needed him to thrust because she couldn't slide around on that console table without tipping it.

 

Riza felt him lift her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she clenched her vaginal muscles around him. She buried her head in his shoulder and pulled herself onto his body as he placed his hands on her ass and helped her thrust against him. He was supposed to bolt that damned table to the wall, but it was too late for that. She looked for something they could lay on, something that wouldn't collapse or fall over under them as she slapped him and screamed that she wanted it harder. “Sit down. The chair. Your desk.”

 

He glanced at the chair at his desk. Only six feet away...he could manage that while having his pants around his booted feet, his boxers clamping his thighs shut and his lover bouncing on his cock while he held her in his arms. Right? Then she bit his neck and he squeaked. God, how he hoped he could make it to that chair alive and let her do whatever she wanted to him. He shuffled, each inch he moved allowed him to move inside of her and her to clench and rock against him. He was going to make it to the chair in time, right?”

 

Riza had no idea why this was a good idea right now. But she was loving it. She took her hand and slapped his ass. “Faster.”

 

If he was going to die, he'd die happy. He kissed her neck as he shuffled around she unclasped her legs from his so he could fall into the chair. He grunted as she slammed down with him. Then he looked at her eyes, eyes wild with a excitement of arousal and immediately she was grinding into him. Her hands were freed to run over his face and her lips were on his as she rocked into him with an aggression he hadn't seen from her in months.

 

She felt him try to get between their bodies again to stimulate her, but she swatted his hand away. The last thing she wanted right now was a misplaced thumb ruining the moment. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, dragging his lower lip between her teeth as she backed away. His breath was quickening and he was making the little grunts that signified she was doing something _oh so right_.

She bit her lip and leaned her forehead against his as she found a spot that also made her feel that damned good as well.

 

His hands rested on her thighs after being admonished for getting in her way. He squeezed and ran his hands up and down, enjoying the thighs he loved so damned much. He wanted to kiss her again but she was focused on the rhythm and tempo she had found and her eyes were shut as a trembling sigh past her lips. His left hand ran over her hip, up her torso and found her breast. He returned to playing with her nipples to give her attention she very much enjoyed. He panted as she clutched her muscles around him again and his toes started to tingle in his boots telling him he was about to lose his motor skills when the wave of pleasure hit.

 

Riza didn't slow, she felt him twitching as he tried to fondle her breast and thigh. She leaned back and straightened up, allowing him to hit a different array of nerves inside of her. The sight of her craning her back and practically wiping his face with her breasts was enough to send him over the edge. His cry of delight as his body stiffened under her made her give two more sharp thrusts hoping to finish before he softened. She didn't think he'd have it in him to give her more attention, but then she gasped when she felt his fingers stroking her neglected clit. Nothing too forceful, just the lightest brushing with his fingers as he tried to give her the climax she was looking for. It was so close too, it was literally at the edge of his fingertips and he didn't let her down.

 

He smiled as her body spasmed and she let out a amazing sound only she could make. Her hand reached out to grab him and got a fist of his shirt instead. He smiled and kept playing, stroking her to another release if he could. She was almost frozen in the position now, except of her thighs clamping down on him she she straddled him. She let a muffled cry leave her as he teased her to the brink again. Just because she wanted to just have a quick fling didn't mean he couldn't keep giving her the attention her body deserved.

 

She leaned forward and saw that loving grin on his lips that look of a man who would just sit here and play with her for as long as she stayed put. She kissed him and pulled his hand away. “I'm good.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.” She said and took a minute to just enjoy the moment before stepping off him.

 

“So what did I do today that brought this on?” He asked as he gave her a relaxed smile.

 

“How do you know it was you?”

 

He kissed her. “You ripped my buttons off and my boots are still on. I'm pretty sure I did something right.”

 

“Shoulder holster.” She whispered and licked her lips. “You walked around for half the day with your jacket off and that fucking holster just teasing me. I want on throw you on the desk every time you pull it out of your drawer. God I love that thing on you.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“Don't abuse this knowledge.” She smiled and kissed him.

 

“Me? I'd never..”

 

She sat up and slid off him with a knowing grin. Then she laughed at how ridiculous he looked with his clothes half torn off. “Come on, let's take a shower.”

 


End file.
